sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Painite(Devan4590)
Painite is a gemsona made by Devan4590. She is the Superior of the diamonds themselves. However, it is revealed that her true name is Sybill. Appearance Painite has a crescent shaped hair and she has her hair droop down to her neck. She wears a shawl that is red and she wears a dress that has Diamond Symbols on it. She also has own emblem on her collar of her shawl. Personality/Disposition Painite is calm and collected, but she is cold and calculated. She doesn't like rebellious thoughts and she wants the gem world like how she wants it. If she thinks that her subordinates are planning anything against her, she will instruct anything against it. Painite takes pride in her rarity and her position in gem society. While her other name is Sybill, Hiddenite and other deities are the only one allowed to call her that. If another gem or any organic being that's not a deity calls her Sybill, she is immediately offended. Despite her harsh nature, she is revealed to be sad on the inside because her mistakes, regrets, and traumas pile up over Eons and have haunted her forever. One noticeable one is the fact she argued with Edward so much it made Yellow Diamond more aggressive, Blue Diamond emotionally unstable, and White Diamond drown herself in her work. Relationships Yellow and Blue Diamond Title: The Irresponsible. Yellow and Blue Diamond are seen as her subordinates, but are shown as "irresponsible" and "overvalued" due to their lack of power as much as White Diamond. However, Painite still regrets her arguments with Edward because she feels responsible for Yellow Diamond's aggression and Blue Diamond's instability. White Diamond Title: The Dilligent Painite is proud of White Diamond for having the most colonies and having a high position on homeworld. However, Painite doesn't like having any nonsense from her. Despite this, Painte feels sad because she thinks it was her fault White Diamond drowned her sorrows in work. Pink Diamond Title: The Weak Painite believes that she didn't create Pink Diamond right and Pink Diamond was broken due to her worthlessness and she couldn't defend herself. At the fake memorial ceremony for Pink Diamond, Painite was completely apathetic and refused to feel anything for the loss of Pink Diamond, and even added the word that she wasn't good enough Until it was revealed that Pink diamond faked its shatter. Cyan Diamond(Nicnuc) Title: The unusual. Painite Initially saw Cyan Diamond as a durable replacement and not knowing that Cyan Diamond was capable of that much, but as Cyan Diamond's power grew over time, she began to believe that he was very worthwhile. However, Painite was surprised when she was called "Homie" by Cyan Diamond. Edward Title: The Traitor Edward was in a way Sybill's brother, and he assisted her in creating the Gem race, however, they often had arguments which effected The Diamonds' Personalities greatly with an exception of Pink Diamond and Cyan Diamond. However, when Sybill overheard Edward plotting to betray her, Sybill decided to kill him with a Golden Apple. However, ever since Edward's Death she decided that she would go by her gem name because she was 'severing connection' with him. Abilities * Matter Creation: Painite can create and destroy and manipulate matter as she pleases. ** Soul Creation: Painite gives her creations sentience by creating a soul for them. However, creating a soul requires massive amounts of her energy. ** Remote control: Painite can modify the speed at which her creations with souls can carry out actions. She can do Pause, Play, Rewind, and Fast Forward. * Holographic creation: Painite can create holograms and use them to scan anything and collect data. * Energy Manipulation: Painite can create and manipulate energy * Size adjustment: She can modify her size without it counting as a shapeshifting. Limitations * Painite can only use her creation abilities for a limited capacity. The capacity of creation varies for how long time was allotted to recharge. If she goes past that capacity she will go into Creation Aftershock which is a coma like state that lasts for at least one month. * When Painite creates a soul, it uses immense amounts of her energy and she cannot modify the personality of a soul. * Painite cannot use her "remote control" ability on her creations if she cannot see them. * Painite cannot grow past over 5 meters taller than a diamond nor shrink to be smaller than a ruby. * Painite can only change her size as long as it stays within the same proportion. This disables her from enlarging one of her body parts without enlarging the rest of her body to keep within the proportion. * Painite can only directly delete stuff she directly created. Anything produced by other sources she can't directly delete. History Painite was the Original Gem who was first around to create the Diamonds and Homeworld. She did some governing but then soon left to manage the Diamonds. Pink Diamond was created to colonize planets due to not being able to handle the complaints of the other Diamonds under one condition, they would never bother Painite again about creating things no matter the outcome unless it is directly effecting her. However, It was revealed in Era-3 She is the Latest Reincarnation of the deity Sybill. Sybill and her brother, Edward, were the gems who created Gem Society. They raised the Diamonds in different ways. This caused them to argue. The arguments lead to changes in the Diamonds' personalities. One day, she found out Edward was conspiring against Sybill, so she decided to poison him on a Golden Apple. Sybill said it would make him a full god, but instead Edward was killed by the apple. Sybill erased memory of Edward from the minds of the Diamonds. Except Pink Diamond because she wasn't made until late. Sybill decided to take her gem name, Painite, since then. Trivia * While Painite mostly goes by her gem name, her other name is Sybill, which is what only Hiddenite calls her. * Her favorite song to sing while battling is "In Circles" from Transistor by Supergiant Games. * Painite's creation abilities are based off creation in Little Big Planet. * The Mind Player says that he took some creative liberties when designing Painite.Category:Approved Characters Category:Devan4590's Characters Category:Devancosm Category:Antagonists